


Листья

by Dreaming_Cat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dreamsharing, Hallucinations, Horror, M/M, Nightmares
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Cat/pseuds/Dreaming_Cat
Summary: Её доставили в среду, вместе с почтой.





	Листья

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Leaves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394718) by [DiscordantWords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscordantWords/pseuds/DiscordantWords). 



> Огромное спасибо моей бете Джиалгри

Её доставили в среду, вместе с почтой. Маленькая коробочка, завёрнутая в коричневую бумагу, была адресована мистеру Шерлоку Холмсу. Обратного адреса не было.

Джон осмотрел её, отстранённо надеясь, что это не бомба, и отложил в сторону с остальными письмами.

– На посылке, – позже вечером начал Джон, когда Шерлок поднял голову с дивана, смаргивая эфемерные стены чертогов, – не было обратного адреса. Ты не думаешь..?

Шерлок вскочил с дивана и разорвал упаковочную бумагу быстрее, чем Джон успел закончить предложение.

– Учитывая, сколько людей хочет тебя убить, – укоризненно сказал Джон, – ты мог бы быть поосторожнее с подозрительной посылкой.

– Подозрительной? – рассеянно произнёс Шерлок. – Что делает её подозрительной? Отсутствие адреса? Из-за твоего блога клиенты, видимо, решили, что им нужно заинтриговать меня, чтобы я согласился взять их дело.

– Ну да, - сказал Джон. - Есть такое.

Три недели назад одна женщина отчаянно пыталась заполучить услуги Шерлока для поиска её (скучного!) сталкера (коллега по работе, которого взбесило то, что его обошли при повышении, он угрожал ей, чтобы запугать и вынудить уйти из компании) и для этого начала оставлять обезглавленных кукол на их крыльце.

Поначалу Шерлок был заинтригован, потом раздражён, а под конец кипел от ярости. Он распутал дело ей назло.

Джон решил не говорить ему о том, что метод-то в итоге сработал.

– Кроме того, – сказал Шерлок, изгибая губы в одной из своих излюбленных полуулыбок, – она не тикает.

Шерлок отбросил в сторону упаковочную бумагу и вынул из коробки маленькое увядшее растение в керамическом горшке.

Он нахмурил лоб, утрированно изображая замешательство, и поднёс растение к свету. Листочки слегка затрепетали от его дыхания.

Его зрачки быстро двигались, будто в попытке проникнуть в тайный смысл посылки.

– Скучно, – объявил Шерлок после долгого изучения. Он выглядел оскорблённым бессмысленной тратой усилий. Шерлок поставил растение на подоконник и вышел из гостиной, взмахнув полами домашнего халата.

Джон подошёл к подоконнику и посмотрел на маленький горшок. Цветок был странным и таким печальным: скукоженным, иссохшим. Он не был похож ни на одно растение, которое Джону приходилось видеть, хотя он никогда особо не разбирался в домашних цветах.

Джон взял маленькую чашку и вылил немного воды в сухую землю.

*

Джон не видел Мэри в своих снах.

Это было неожиданно, учитывая, как всё кончилось между ними. К тому же его мозг раньше уже демонстрировал склонность проигрывать по многу раз травматичные моменты.

Но Мэри оставалась такой же неуловимой в его подсознании, какой он видел её наяву: таинственной, иллюзорной,.

Словно её никогда и не существовало.

В каком-то смысле так оно и было.

Джон хорошо спал на Бейкер-стрит. Всегда хорошо спал.

Тем временем жизнь текла своим чередом: расследования, перебранки с Шерлоком из-за человеческих органов в микроволновке. Бывали дни, когда он просыпался в своей маленькой спальне наверху и легко мог себе представить, что никуда и не уезжал.

*

Цветок был едва живым.

Это беспокоило Джона больше, чем должно было.

Джон двигал горшок по подоконнику, ловя редкие лучи послеполуденного солнца. Следил, чтобы ему хватало воды.

И всё же цветок по-прежнему выглядел чахлым.

– Ты курил в квартире? – требовательно спросил Джон Шерлока однажды днём, щупая безжизненные листочки. Воображение рисовало яркие картины того, как цветок давится и борется за кислород, задыхаясь в ядовитом облаке.

Шерлок окинул его безразличным взглядом.

*

– Просто выброси его, – нетерпеливо сказал Шерлок однажды вечером, когда Джон снова охал и причитал над цветком, отрывая мёртвые листочки и проверяя пальцами увлажнённость почвы.

– Он ещё не умер, – сказал Джон.

– Уже почти.

Джон стиснул зубы, игнорируя его. Он не мог точно сказать, почему хотел, чтобы маленькое растение выжило. Только знал, что хотел.

*

Очередное расследование закончилось увлекательной погоней через ресторанную кухню. Шерлок треснул кровожадного шеф-повара сковородой. Официант в свою очередь ударил Шерлока по лицу сервировочным подносом, а затем, по непонятной причине, пирогом.

Джон сумел свалить нападавшего на землю, а Шерлок между тем объяснял свои дедуктивные выводы Лестрейду с взбитым кремом в волосах и кровью, стекающей по подбородку из разбитой губы.

После этого они шли пешком домой, и Шерлок улыбался, сплёвывая красную слюну на тротуар.

В квартире Джон сам произвёл осмотр Шерлока под лампой в гостиной и, держа его за подбородок, убедился, что ни один зуб не шатается.

Они стояли так близко, что их носы почти соприкасались. От Шерлока пахло сахаром, и сигаретным дымом, и медью засохшей крови. Его тёплое дыхание касалось щеки Джона. Большую часть крема с волос он вытер, но слипшиеся кудряшки всё ещё торчали во все стороны странными жёсткими пучками.

– Думаю, что похода к дантисту удастся избежать, – сказал Джон, его пальцы всё ещё придерживали лицо Шерлока за подбородок, мгновение близости всё тянулось, и тянулось, и тянулось.

– Хорошо, – произнёс Шерлок и отступил на шаг. После этого он повернулся и ушёл в ванную.

*

На следующее утро Джон приготовил себе чай с тостом, сел за маленький столик в гостиной и начал печатать черновик поста в блог. Он доел тост, протёр крошки со стола салфеткой и откинулся на спинку стула, довольно потягиваясь.

Его взгляд задержался на подоконнике.

Цветок явно подрос за ночь.

Джон резко вскочил. Деревянные ножки стула громко стукнули по полу. На мгновение Джон испугался, что мог разбудить Шерлока, а затем подумал о всех тех случаях, когда его вырывал из глубокого сна визг скрипки, и выкинул волнение из головы.

Джон подошёл к подоконнику и, согнувшись, посмотрел на цветок.

Он выглядел крупнее, здоровее. Листочки больше не висели безжизненно, теперь они приобрели глубокий зелёный цвет. Краешки листьев были окаймлены красным. Он выглядел… да, он определённо выглядел довольно симпатично.

– О, хорошо, – растягивая слова, произнёс Шерлок, стоя в дверном проёме. – Теперь ты сможешь перестать возиться с ним.

Шерлок выглядел сонным, его волосы торчали в беспорядке. Губа зарубцевалась за ночь, высохшая кровь казалась почти чёрной в тени.

– Я не вожусь с ним, – возразил Джон, но получилось неубедительно. Он прошёл в кухню, чтобы сделать себе ещё одну чашку чая.

*

Они провели весь день, выслеживая довольно сообразительного художника-фальсификатора. Шерлок притворился заинтересованным покупателем, облачившись в плохой костюм и наклеив фальшивые усы.

Джон осторожно наблюдал за ним, стоя в нескольких шагах в стороне и изображая безразличие. От вида Шерлока с его фальшивыми усами и всё ещё незажившей губой у него засосало под ложечкой.

Они вернулись в квартиру, успешно завершив дело. Шерлок улыбался и слегка подпрыгивал, довольный собой.

Джон не улыбался, не смеялся, не поддерживал разговор.

Вместо этого он думал о роскошном ресторане, о Мэри, сидящей напротив него, Мэри в прелестном платье, с красивой причёской и приятным едва уловимым ароматом Клэр де Ла Лун. Мэри, которая никогда не была Мэри на самом деле.

И о Шерлоке, разумеется. Шерлоке, вернувшемся из загробного мира с ухмылкой, акцентом и нарисованными усиками.

Джон отклонил предложение отпраздновать, заказав еды на дом. Вместо этого он поднялся в свою комнату и закрыл дверь, оставляя Шерлока одного в гостиной.

*

Во сне Джон вернулся в Лэндмарк.

Мэри сидела напротив него, с хитрой полуухмылкой, которая сначала очаровывала его, а потом стала нервировать. Её глаза были широко распахнуты в предвкушении.

Джон потеребил запонки пиджака. Прочистил горло. Поёрзал на стуле.

– Мэри, – сказал он. – Я не вижу тебя во сне.

– Нет? – Она облокотилась на стол, положив подбородок на сложенные ладони. – Тогда как ты назовёшь это?

Мэри снова откинулась на спинку своего стула, нахмурившись.

– И не вздумай говорить, что это кошмар. Это так банально, – предостерегла она, её глаза блеснули.

– Ну раз уж ты сама это сказала, – поддел её Джон.

Её лицо немного напряглось. Мэри скрестила руки, пытливо глядя на него. А потом её взгляд метнулся к чему-то за его плечом.

– А, – произнесла Мэри. – Это будет интересно.

Джон уловил слева движение, и его сердце ёкнуло.

– Шерлок.

– Э-э, привет, – протянул Шерлок, его голос был искажён ужасным французским акцентом. Он щеголял нарисованными усами, загибающимися на концах. – Я хотел удивить тебя, но ты, похоже, совсем не удивлён.

– О, хорошо, ты принёс шампанское, – сказала Мэри, вставая и забирая бутылку из рук Шерлока. Её пальцы обхватили пробку, постучали по ней ногтями.

– Мэри, – сказал Джон.

– Это повод отпраздновать, – воскликнула Мэри и улыбнулась.

Она встряхнула бутылку одной рукой, дразнящее навела горлышко на Шерлока и поддела пробку большим пальцем. Та хлопнула словно выстрел, шампанское залило пеной её руку, разбрызгиваясь по столу.

Шерлок охнул.

Джон повернулся к нему и увидел, как по белой рубашке распускается влажный багряный цветок. Глаза Шерлока были изумлённо раскрыты.

Это была не пробка, подумал Джон, а пуля.

– Ты был невнимателен, – сказала Мэри, слизывая шампанское с пальцев.

Джон резко проснулся, мокрый от пота, один в своей спальне на втором этаже в доме на Бейкер-стрит. Его сердце набатом стучало в груди, колотясь о рёбра. Джон судорожно втянул воздух, потом ещё раз и ещё.

*

За утренним чаем он заметил, что растение снова увяло, трагично свесившись с подоконника.

Как ни странно, цветок напомнил ему Шерлока в дни его обычной апатии после завершения расследования. Несчастного, обессиленного, вялого. Безутешного.

Джон наклонился и внимательно посмотрел на печальные бледные листочки. Будто сама жизнь утекала из них.

*

Ночью он не видел снов.

*

На следующее утро цветок выглядел ещё хуже, весь будто съёжился и высох. Грустное зрелище.

Очевидно, в квартире на Бейкер-стрит была неподходящая обстановка для домашних растений. Следовало просто выбросить несчастный цветок и успокоиться.

И Джон хотел это сделать. Уже держал прохладный керамический горшок в руках, когда заметил крохотное засохшее ржавое пятнышко. Он поцарапал его ногтем. Кровь. Должно быть, накапала из губы Шерлока, пока Джон осматривал его.

В голове всплыла строчка из старого давно забытого фильма: "Что ты хочешь от меня, кровь?"*

Ох.

Ох.

Джон сглотнул. От одной мысли его немного затошнило. Кровь Шерлока впиталась в мучимую жаждой почву. Совсем как в бетон перед Бартсом.

Он выбросит цветок. Выбросит, он уже принял решение. После того, как будет знать точно.

Джон прошёл в ванную, доставая аптечку. Протёр подушечку пальца спиртовым тампоном и уколол чистым скальпелем. Когда выступили рубиновые капельки крови, Джон протянул руку над растением и выжал одну каплю, затем вторую, третью.

Они пробарабанили по листьям как мягкий дождь, стекая в тёмную землю.

Джон аккуратно вытер и перевязал палец. Повернувшись кругом, он встретился взглядом с Шерлоком. Тот молча наблюдал за ним, стоя в дверном проёме.

– Порезался бумагой, – сказал Джон и поднял перевязанный палец.

Он отнёс аптечку обратно в ванную, старательно избегая взгляда Шерлока.

*

Позже Шерлок упал в своё кресло и принялся пролистывать на телефоне электронные письма клиентов, время от времени раздраженно или насмешливо фыркая.

Это была приятная знакомая обстановка, почти успокаивающая, и Джон дремал на диване за просмотром телевизора, пока ему не пришло в голову посмотреть на подоконник.

Цветок снова оживился, листья налились силой и здоровьем, вытянувшись к солнечному свету.

Джон встал и подошёл ближе. Как бы невероятно это ни звучало, цветок вырос.

Он содрогнулся от внезапно нахлынувшего отвращения и поджал губы, глядя на свой забинтованный палец.

– Наверно, если я назову тебя Одри, это будет слишком банально, – сказал он цветку.

– Что? – Шерлок поднял голову и уставился на него.

– Этот цветок…

Шерлок нетерпеливо вздохнул, словно усталый, доведённый до ручки человек.

– Шерлок, серьёзно. Я никогда не видел ничего подобного.

– У тебя имеется тайная страсть к цветам, о которой ты не упоминал ранее?

Джон недоумённо посмотрел на него.

– Что? Нет, ничего такого. Но…

Шерлок положил телефон, выпрямляясь в той снисходительной манере, когда он собирался объяснить что-то элементарное. На его лице появилась неприятная полуухмылка.

Джон знал это выражение слишком хорошо.

Оно нечасто было обращено к нему.

Если память ему не изменяет, Шерлок уже давно не смотрел на него так. С такой откровенной решимостью. Только не после того, как Шерлок вернулся. Не после того, что случилось с Мэри. Не после…

– Джон, – сказал Шерлок. – Существует более трёхсот пятидесяти тысяч растений, о которых нам известно. Ты хочешь сказать мне, что твои знания ботаники настолько обширны, что я должен принять заслуживающим внимания то, что ты никогда не сталкивался с этой особенной разновидностью?

– Нет, – сказал Джон, снимая куртку с крючка и направляясь к двери. – Полагаю, что нет.

*

Он остановился, только дойдя до конца улицы. Покачал головой. Повернулся кругом, проигнорировав раздражённое ворчание незнакомцев вокруг, когда начал мешать пешеходному потоку.

Джон говорил себе, что когда вернётся на Бейкер-стрит, то перестанет убегать. И действительно этого хотел.

Не было смысла в гневе уходить из квартиры каждый раз, когда Шерлок начинает его слегка раздражать. Это же Шерлок. Быть слегка раздражающим - его естественное состояние.

Он вернулся в квартиру и снова повесил куртку на крючок.

– Извини, – натянуто произнёс Джон. – Плохо спал прошлой ночью. Я просто выброшу этот цветок, идёт?

Он сделал шаг к окну, но остановился, потому что Шерлок уже нагнулся над маленьким горшком, изучая листья. Его лицо было сосредоточенным, серые глаза прищурены.

– Откуда, ты говоришь, оно взялось? – спросил Шерлок, не отрывая взгляда от цветка.

Джон потёр лицо ладонью, вздыхая.

– Пришло по почте. Может, с месяц назад? Без обратного адреса. Я же тебе говорил.

Шерлок пожал плечами.

– Не обратил внимания. Не показалось важным.

– А сейчас это важно?

Шерлок повернул голову и посмотрел на него, потом выражение его лица неожиданно стало серьёзным. Его взгляд метнулся к пальцу Джона и обратно к его лицу.

– Может потребоваться дальнейшее изучение.

– А как же триста пятьдесят тысяч видов?

– Ну. Я сказал о трёхстах пятидесяти тысячах известных нам видов растений, – уступил Шерлок, а потом нахмурился. – Ты что-то сказал ранее. Назвал цветок по имени. Почему?

– Одри, – сказал Джон и легко рассмеялся. – Это же… ну конечно, ты не знаешь… это из фильма. Просто пришло мне в голову, вот и всё.

И тут Джон неожиданно заметил, что между раскидистых листьев притаился маленький бутон с жёлтой каймой.

Шерлок рассматривал растение ещё мгновение, словно пытаясь разгадать все его секреты. Когда он снова заговорил, его голос звучал неуверенно.

– Зачем вообще давать имя растению?

Джон покачал головой, неожиданно чувствуя прилив нежности и усталости в равной степени.

– Просто так.

*

Джон начал звать цветок Ирен, потакая своему раздражению. Только про себя. Никогда не говоря этого вслух. Он обосновывал это тем, что она всегда была в каком-то смысле пиявкой.

*

В своих снах он стоял на тротуаре перед Бартсом, глядя вверх. Бетон под ногами был мягким, липким, вязким и тягучим. И тянул его вниз.

Он попытался идти, но споткнулся и упал на одно колено. Тротуар был тёплым, пластичным.

– Шерлок, – беспомощно позвал он.

Силуэт на крыше отбросил телефон в сторону и спрыгнул вниз.

Земля всколыхнулась навстречу, массивная рокочущая бетонная волна.

– Шер… – начал Джон. Его тянуло вниз, улица плеснула по лицу, наполнила рот и нос. Его затошнило. Он пытался выбраться наверх, неистово, резко.

Шерлок исчез в бетоне, на поверхности осталось только ярко-красное пятно, но затем и оно исчезло.

Исчезло.

*

Утренний свет был резким, агрессивным и пробирался сквозь тонкую кожу век.

Джон с трудом разлепил глаза и сполз боком с кровати. Он чувствовал себя как выжатый лимон, словно с похмелья.

Он спустился вниз босиком, стопы гулко шлёпали по полу.

Шерлок перенёс растение на кухонный стул и осторожно капал кровь на листья с помощью пипетки.

За одну ночь оно почти удвоилось в размерах, жилистые листья лениво свисали с толстых переплетённых стеблей. Растение выглядело хорошо накормленным, беззаботным, довольным.

Джон смотрел, как кровь разбрызгивалась по листьям, стекала, оставляя бордовые потёки. Он подумал о том, как Шерлок исчезал в тротуаре, оставаясь всего лишь красным всплеском на поверхности. Он закрыл глаза, стараясь дышать через нос.

– Скажи мне, что ты не выкачивал из себя всю ночь кровь для этой штуки, – сказал Джон. Его голос звучал почти нормально. Разве что хрипло со сна.

– Сходил в Бартс, – сказал Шерлок, и сердце Джона на мгновение пропустило удар: по всей видимости, его мозги всё ещё переваривали остатки сна.

Джон заставил себя двинуться с места, поставил чайник на огонь, и встал над ним, перенося вес с ноги на ногу, в ожидании, пока вода закипит.

– Я тестировал различные образцы. Растение, по-видимому, предпочитает людей, а не животных, хотя и не проявляет явной склонности к определенной расе, полу или возрасту.

Джон покачал головой: было слишком раннее утро для таких рассуждений, мысли отчаянно путались.

– Склонности, – эхом повторил Джон. – Ты так говоришь, будто оно может думать.

– ...оно определённо предпочитает тёплую кровь, – сказал Шерлок. – Лучше свежую, но…

– Нет, – сказал Джон и сел за стол. Чашка чая приятно грела ладони.

– Я пытался отрезать фрагмент, – продолжил Шерлок. – Для дальнейшего изучения. Но…

Для демонстрации Шерлок схватил один листик. Тот немедленно задрожал и скукожился.

– …Оно защищает себя, – продолжил он. – Потрясающе.

Маленький бутон в центре уже распустился. Робко развернулись жёлтые ароматные лепестки. Цветок выглядел полым, как трубка.

– Насекомоядное растение, – неожиданно произнёс Джон, вспомнив виденное в детстве. Он, как и многие мальчишки его возраста, был очарован хищными растениями, и дразнил хрупкие волоски венериной мухоловки неуклюжими пальцами.

Шерлок тоже был бы ими очарован, подумал Джон. Было странно думать, что у них могло быть что-то общее в детстве.

– Похоже, – сказал Шерлок. – Но не совсем.

Джон наклонился, чтобы получше разглядеть цветок. Ярко выкрашенный в жёлтый, рот растения был почти непристойным, мясистым и широко раззявленным. Одна из тщательно отмеренных капель крови из пипетки Шерлока скатилась в его центр, и Джону показалось, как что-то движется внутри. Словно язык.

– Шерлок.

– Просто тычинка, – равнодушно сказал Шерлок.

Его рука дрожала, неожиданно понял Джон. А отмеренные капли крови из пипетки были вовсе не такими отмеренными, как ему показалось сначала. Волосы Шерлока выглядели растрепанными, под глазами залегли тени, зрачки были расширены.

– Ты спал? – спросил Джон.

– Нет, был занят, – отмахнулся от него Шерлок.

Джон мог бы в это поверить, если бы Шерлок был одет в ту же одежду, в которой был вчера. Но он принял душ и переоделся. К тому же в какой-то момент прошлой ночью он надел пижаму, перед тем как ретироваться в спальню.

"Ты видел сны?" – не спросил он.

*

Джон поднимался по ступенькам на Бейкер-стрит, ремешок спортивной сумки больно впивался в плечо. Лестница была бесконечной, растягивалась всё выше и выше, и он считал, пока взбирался, но никак не мог подняться выше семнадцатой ступеньки.

Где-то далеко кто-то жалобно пиликал на скрипке. Ноты плясали в разреженном воздухе, словно частички пыли, облепляя его. Он поднимался, и поднимался, и поднимался. Семнадцать ступеней. Дом, который ждал его, был вне досягаемости.

*

– Ты в последнее время… – начал Джон за утренним чаем. Он прочистил горло и отвёл взгляд, неожиданно чувствуя себя неловко.

– Хм? – рассеянно хмыкнул Шерлок, не поднимая головы от стеблей и листьев. Цветок раскинулся над большей частью кухонного стола. В воздухе висел растительный запах, тяжёлый, насыщенный.

В открытом ноутбуке – куча вкладок с сайтами о растениях. Насекомоядные растения. Венерина мухоловка. Росянка. Пузырчатка.

На клавиатуре лежала лиана, листья нежно шелестели по экрану.

– …не видишь сны?

Шерлок поднял голову. Небритые щёки впали, глаза потемнели.

– Выражайся яснее, – процедил он и зевнул, щелкнув челюстью. Его грудь поднялась и опустилась.

– Мне снятся сны, – сказал Джон. – Странные. Они… мешают мне спать. Обычно я не… – он потёр шею, отводя взгляд. – Обычно я не вижу снов. Тут. Раньше видел, когда… Но не… но не тут. Это необычно.

– Необычно, – медленно повторил Шерлок, будто пробуя слово на языке. – Есть какая-то причина, почему ты поднял эту тему?

– Просто хотел убедиться, что ты ничего не подсыпаешь мне в чай.

На лице Шерлока промелькнуло какое-то выражение: странная смесь обиды и разоблачения. Его губы приоткрылись в безмолвном выдохе.

Джон ждал объяснений. Ждал. И ждал.

Шерлок не заговорил, просто снова наклонил голову к листьям. Растение затрепетало, как будто приветствуя.

*

Сообщения от Лейстрейда оставались неотвеченными.

Электронные письма копились в ящике.

*

– Ты изменился, – сказал Джон.

Шерлок приподнялся в кресле, и внимательно посмотрел на него бледными глазами, мерцающими в свете лампы.

– Разве?

– С тех пор, как я переехал обратно.

Шерлок пожал плечами, переводя взгляд на книжную полку. На корешках старых книг росли листья.

Джон посмотрел вниз. Ковёр ходил волнами, мягкие барашки выгоревших волокон накатывали на ножки его кресла. Джон поднял ноги от пола, и ковёр окатил его брызгами.

– Может, это ты изменился, – возразил Шерлок. Его кресло опрокинулось и теперь покачивалось на поверхности. Равнодушный, он утопал, терялся из виду.

Джон протянул ему руку.

– Не надо, – взмолился он.

Но пальцы скользнули по ковру, соскребая грязь и пыль, и остались пустыми.

*

Миссис Хадсон неожиданно уехала к сестре.

Поспешно прощаясь, она старалась не смотреть им в глаза, а после схватила сумку и выскочила в сырой воздух, чтобы подождать такси на тротуаре.

Шерлок проводил долгие часы, склонив голову над растением, изучая его, документируя, записывая, кормя.

Он перестал ходить в Бартс за образцами. Он вообще перестал выходить на улицу.

Периодически он отправлял Молли заказы. А потом поручал Джону встречать её у дверей, забирать холодильник из её рук, благодарить и отсылать прочь. Внутрь её не приглашали.

На её лице была невысказанная тревога. Но она поджимала губы и уходила.

После этого с тихим восхищением Джон наблюдал, как палец за пальцем падает в голодный рот растения.

Шерлок наблюдал, делая записи.

Джон притворялся, что не слышит хруст костей.

*  
– Ты не думал о причине? – спросил Джон.

– Ты спишь, – умиротворённо ответил Шерлок.

– Нет, – возразил Джон. – Не сплю.

– Спишь.

Шерлок встал, пересёк комнату и открыл окно. Лондон за пределами их квартиры был тихим, опустевшим. Автомобили стояли посередине улицы, колеса были обвиты лианами, двери распахнуты настежь.

– Что ж, – сказал Джон. – Полагаю, ты прав. – Он снова посмотрел на Шерлока, и стало тяжело на сердце, на глаза навернулись слёзы. – Теперь ты уйдёшь.

– Зачем мне уходить? – озадаченно спросил Шерлок. Стебли проросли сквозь рамы, невидимо переплетаясь друг с другом, незаметно обвиваясь вокруг его рук, его горла, его талии.

– Ты всегда уходишь, – сказал Джон.

Жилистый стебель стянул бледное горло Шерлока туже, дёргая его назад. Он скользнул по полу, сквозь пол, без малейшего сопротивления.

Джон пошёл следом, как всегда, но стопы его вязли в болотистой почве, медленно, неумолимо, намертво.

*  
– Ты не думал о причине? – спросил Джон.

В кухне пахло растительностью, влагой, листьями. Шерлок принял душ, запах его ещё влажного чистого тела приятно смешивался с сырым воздухом джунглей.

– Гнусные цели, без сомнения, – сказал Шерлок.

Растение было уже размером с пони, стебли каскадом спадали с кухонного стола, переплетаясь на полу. Ноутбук Шерлока весь зарос, батарея давно сдохла. Шерлок даже не пытался извлечь его.

Ярко-жёлтый тёплый цветок будто дышал, его рот был широко раскрыт. Шерлок слишком близко наклонил голову к лепесткам, его грудь то поднималась, то опускалась в рваном ритме.

Когда Джон назвал цветок Ирен, ему это показалось остроумным. Он просто немного ревновал к той одержимости, которую Шерлок неожиданно продемонстрировал к растению.

Сейчас он даже вспомнить не мог, почему это вообще показалось ему забавным.

Он же планировал выбросить его? Как давно? Несколько дней назад? Недель? Месяцев? Он уже не мог сказать, как давно цветок был тут.

Джон вспомнил, что они с Шерлоком разговаривали. Поднял глаза.

Голова Шерлока наклонилось совсем близко к цветку, в его руке была лупа. Он был полностью сосредоточен и в то же время рассеян, его губы практически касались бархатной поверхности в неосознанном поцелуе. Широкий зев был почти размером с его голову, гладкое пятнистое нутро было окрашено застарелыми кровавыми потёками.

Зубов не было, но их легко было себе представить.

Джон бездумно шагнул к Шерлоку, обхватил руками его талию и потянул его прочь от стола.

Шерлок выронил лупу.

– Не надо, – сказал Джон, в голове роились образы Шерлока, исчезающего в стеблях, задушенного, не сопротивляющегося. – Не подходи так близко.

– Это всего лишь растение, – произнёс Шерлок. Однако в его голосе слышалось сомнение, а дыхание было неровным. Джон чувствовал, как под рукой грохочет в груди Шерлока сердце.

– Гнусные цели, – не выпуская его из объятий, сказал Джон, его губы практически касались уха Шерлока. Его собственное сердце бешено колотилось. – Ты сам сказал.

Шерлок повернулся и посмотрел на него. Его глаза покраснели от недостатка сна и лихорадочно горели от любопытства. Плохое сочетание. Особенно для Шерлока.

– Ты тоже видишь сны, – сказал Джон, теперь полностью в этом уверенный.

– Может, сейчас это сон?

– Нет, – сказал Джон. А затем беспомощно огляделся. – Я так не думаю.

– Откуда ты знаешь?

– Ты знал, когда я спал.

– А, – протянул Шерлок, по-видимому, принимая этот ответ. – Ты видел меня во сне?

– Хватит заставлять Молли приносить тебе части тел, – сказал Джон. – Ты только ухудшаешь наше положение.

Шерлок печально рассмеялся.

– Разве тебя не волнует, что цветок сделает, если проголодается?

– Да, – сказал Джон. – Волнует. Если честно. И я практически полностью уверен, что она съест тебя. Так что держи голову подальше от её рта.

– Она?

– Оно.

– Ты дал ей имя, – сказал Шерлок, его голос казался усталым, далёким. – До всего этого. Когда оно было маленьким.

– Одри, – сказал Джон. – Как в фильме. Не особо ей подходит.

– И как ты теперь её зовёшь?

Джон рассмеялся, снова увлекая Шерлока назад, и тот наконец отошёл от стола по своей воле, последовав за ним по коридору в спальню.

– Тебе лучше не знать.

– Нет, – сказал Шерлок, такой утомлённый, бесцветный. Он свернулся на своей стороне кровати, накидывая одеяло на них обоих. – Я хочу знать. Я хочу знать всё.

– Я знаю, что хочешь, – сказал Джон.

Шерлок закрыл глаза.

– Расскажи мне.

Его дыхание замедлилось, выровнялось.

Джон встал, подошёл к двери. На кухне всего в нескольких шага от него простирались лианы, медленно прорастая дальше. В воздухе стоял запах влажной зловонной растительности, крови и едва заметной гнили.

Он закрыл дверь и навалился на неё, глядя на Шерлока. Он был таким уязвимым.

Джон подошёл обратно к кровати, сел на край. Снял ботинки и растянулся на покрывале, не прикасаясь к Шерлоку.

А затем закрыл глаза.

*

– Мы должны скормить ей Майкрофта, – сказал Шерлок.

– Нет.

– Скоро она захочет нечто большее, чем пальцы, ты сам это знаешь.

– Ага, я видел кино, – сказал Джон. – Я знаю. Но мы не станем рубить никого на кусочки. И уж точно не твоего брата.

– Ты видишь сон, – сказал Шерлок.

– Да, – кротко согласился Джон. – Как и ты.

– Если это сон, то всё это не имеет значения.

– Трудно поспорить с твоей логикой.

– Я знаю, – самодовольно сказал Шерлок, сидя в своем кресле.

Джон нахмурился.

– Ты говоришь о растении в женском роде. Ты так обычно не делаешь. Когда мы бодрствуем. «Зачем вообще давать имя растению?» – твои слова.

Шерлок потёр лоб, нахмурившись.

– Так скажи мне, как ты её назвал, – спросил Шерлок. – Если ты так уверен, что спишь.

– Я назвал её Ирен, – смущённо произнёс Джон, отводя взгляд.

Шерлок снова нахмурился, на его лице застыло выражение замешательства.

– Что? И почему ты молчал?

– Потому что мне было неловко, – сказал Джон. Во сне говорить было проще. Свободнее.

Шерлок недоумённо наклонил голову.

– Не важно, – ушёл от ответа Джон.

Поверхность кресла Шерлока стала вязкой, липла к манжетам рукавов, цеплялась к ткани брюк.

– Ох, – сказал Шерлок, его голос был глухим, встревоженным. – Мне не нравится эта часть.

– Не уходи, – попросил Джон. Он встал, оторвав цепляющуюся ткань от собственного кресла. Его пальцы нашли пальцы Шерлока и сжали. Потянули к себе.

– Я всегда так делаю, – сказал Шерлок и освободил пальцы, исчезая в дёгтеобразной поверхности кресла.

*

Джон проснулся, Шерлок обхватил его, словно лиана. Его кожа была горячей и липкой со сна, лицо напряжено.

Шерлок осторожно приоткрыл глаза.

Он беззвучно охнул, когда понял, где находится.

– Мы проснулись? – спросил Джон, его голос был не громче шёпота. Комната вокруг них была тёмной. Тесной.

Шерлок не ответил, просто продолжал смотреть на него.

Джон обхватил Шерлока за талию, притягивая ближе к себе. Он определённо не собирался больше его отпускать.

– Почему тебе было неловко? – спросил Шерлок.

Сердце Джона ухнуло в желудок.

– Что?

– Ты сказал, что назвал растение «Ирен» и из-за этого чувствуешь себя неловко.

– Я такого не говорил.

– Нет, говорил.

– Я не говорил этого вслух, – поправил его Джон. – Это было во сне.

– Разве? – безжизненно спросил Шерлок. Он не пытался вырваться.

*

– Почему я тут? – спросил Джон Шерлока, шепча вопрос на ухо другу.

Церковь была переполнена, семья и друзья сидели с выжидающими восхищенными лицами.

Алтарь обвивали стебли, толстые, извилистые, слегка пушистые, покрытые странными жилистыми листьями. Красное на зелёном: ягоды или кровь, трудно сказать наверняка.

Странный узор, но Джон никогда особо не разбирался в планировании свадеб. Без сомнения это Мэри и Шерлок всё придумали. Возможно, увидели где-то в журнале.

На месте священника был цветок, огромный, жёлтый, его рот был широко распахнут. Что-то двигалось внутри, сладострастное, змеистое. Джон не решился назвать это языком.

В воздухе чувствовался отчётливый запах пыльцы, слабый запах гниения.

– Ты знаешь, почему ты здесь, – сказал Шерлок. Его спина была прямой, как кол, волосы недавно подстрижены и уложены. Он нервно покусывал губу, вовсе не такой хладнокровный, как показалось на первый взгляд.

– Нет, – сказал Джон, качая головой. – Нет, не знаю. Я уже делал это, Шерлок. Всё закончилось катастрофой.

Шерлок поднял голову и посмотрел на него. В его глазах была печаль, широкие океаны грусти, целые галактики.

– Ты всегда это делаешь, – произнёс он.

– Я не хочу.

Шерлок беспомощно пожал плечами и отвернулся.

– Мне не нравится, что она в моих снах, – отчаянно взмолился Джон. – Сыт по горло. Не хочу её видеть.

– Что заставляет тебя думать, что ты видишь сон?

– Я знаю, что вижу, – твёрдо сказал Джон. – Потому что это уже случалось.

– Пришло время, Джон.

– Не уходи.

Но Шерлок не обратил на него внимания, отплывая за алтарь.

На нем был воротник священника, неожиданно понял Джон, совсем как в тот день, когда они пытались обмануть Ирен Адлер. Почему он сразу его не заметил? На скуле Шерлока была царапина, красное пятно воспалённой кожи, уродующее обычно девственно-бледный цвет лица.

Не такой уж и неуязвимый.

Откуда-то грянула органная музыка. Свадебный марш.

Люди в церкви одновременно встали, повернувшись к дверям.

Джон беспомощно посмотрел на Шерлока. Шерлок встретил его взгляд, а затем его губы растянулись в улыбке, ужасно яркой и фальшивой.

Позади него затрепетал цветок.

Под благоговейные вздохи гостей по проходу шла Мэри, она улыбалась, кремовое кружево волочилось между скамьями. В воздухе повис тяжёлый запах пыльцы.

В её руках был букет гипсолюбки. Между маленькими белыми бутонами уютно устроился пистолет.

– Шерлок, – позвал Джон, испуганно глядя на него. Он видел? Он должен был, ради всего святого, он же был Шерлоком Холмсом.

Но Шерлок не смотрел на Мэри. Шерлок смотрел на Джона. Царапина исчезла с его щеки. Вместо этого его губа была расщеплена, свежая кровь капала на рубашку.

Мэри нажала на курок. Жёлтая вспышка внутри букета, мгновенно распустившийся огненный цветок, раздался звук, похожий на щелчок хлыста.

Шерлок покачнулся, опёрся ладонями на алтарь. Закрыл глаза.

– Нет, – сказал Джон и шагнул к нему.

Шерлок выставил вперёд руку, и покачал головой. Он открыл глаза, двигаясь медленно, мучительно. Прижал руку к кровоточащей груди, держась другой за алтарь. Судорожно вздохнул. И улыбнулся. Улыбнулся.

– Мы собрались здесь сегодня, – начал говорить Шерлок, всё ещё улыбаясь, притворно счастливый. Его голос звучал спокойно, хоть и натянуто. Рука, сжимающая край алтаря, дрожала. Кровь обильно сочилась сквозь пальцы.

Мэри потянулась за рукой Джона. Сжала её.

– Чтобы… чтобы отпраздновать…. – продолжил Шерлок, ловя ртом воздух, на его лице всё ещё светилась улыбка. Рука соскользнула с алтаря, и Шерлок опрокинулся назад, провалившись в жадный зев цветка, без единого звука.

*

– Нет, – сказал Джон и открыл глаза. Он был в своей комнате. В своей маленькой комнате на Бейкер-стрит.

Он сел, потёр глаза. Кожа была липкой.

Он спустился по лестнице в кухню, страшась того, что может там увидеть.

Кухня превратилась в непролазные джунгли, холодильник был весь опутан стеблями, стол исчез под толстыми крупными листьями. Подрагивающий цветок гордо возвышался над всем этим, словно жемчужина в короне.

Джона на мгновение охватила ослепляющая паника от отсутствия Шерлока.

Он продрался через извилистые лианы и нырнул в океан листвы в коридоре, пролезая в спальню Шерлока. Уже готовый увидеть её пустой, готовый снова скорбеть.

Шерлок лежал на боку. В комнате было темно, занавески были задёрнуты и не пропускали серый утренний свет.

– Джон, – позвал Шерлок, его голос был хриплым и трескучим, но Джон различил в нём что-то похожее на облегчение. – Ты был здесь. А потом исчез.

– Шерлок, – облегчённо выдохнул Джон и сел на край кровати.

Щёки Шерлока впали, кожа пожелтела, под глазами залегли тени.

– Ты спишь, – сказал Шерлок.

– Сейчас - нет, – сказал Джон.

– Почему тебе было неловко?

– Что?

Шерлок закрыл глаза, уткнувшись лицом в подушку.

– Называть растение ‘Ирен’. Почему тебе от этого неловко, Джон? Мне нужно знать.

– Потому что нехорошо говорить так о… – Джон замолчал, до боли прикусывая губу.

Шерлок рассмеялся, и Джон вздрогнул от неожиданного звука. Шерлок перекатился на живот, вжав сильнее лицо в подушку.

– Она жива.

Джон скривился.

– Хм-м?

– Ты думаешь, она мертва. Ты думаешь, что бережешь мои чувства, скрывая это. – Из-за подушки, голос Шерлока звучал приглушённо и неразборчиво.

– А разве это не так? – не сдержавшись, тихо переспросил Джон. Он ощутил смутную нежность, глядя на Шерлока, такого взъерошенного и ранимого со сна.

– Тебе не нужно меня оберегать, Джон, – сказал Шерлок. – Она жива и в порядке. Я совершенно уверен в этом. Так что говори о ней так плохо, как хочешь, если только это тебя останавливало.

Джон тихо выдохнул, звук показался каким-то тяжелым в густой темноте. Он осторожно положил руку на плечо Шерлока, ощутив тепло его кожи через футболку.

– Я сплю?

– Ты так не думал минуту назад, – сказал Шерлок. Его речь была невнятной, сонной.

– Похоже, я больше не могу отличить сон от яви. Какой сегодня день?

– Хм. Не знаю. Не важно.

– Может быть важно.

– Сомневаюсь.

Шерлок повернул голову, совсем немного, не отрывая лица от подушки, и вытянул губы в трубочку. И закрыл глаза.

Джон сам себе удивился, когда наклонился и поцеловал Шерлока: губы твёрдо прижаты к губам, шея повёрнута под неудобным углом, голова касается матраца. Шерлок рвано выдохнул.

– Теперь я знаю, что ты видишь сны, – сказал Джон.

Шерлок не ответил, просто подвинулся, чтобы Джон смог забраться в кровать рядом с ним. В коконе одеял было тепло.

*

– Нужно что-то сделать, – сказал Шерлок. Они дрейфовали, кровать лениво покачивалась на поверхности спокойной реки. Стебли покрывали берега реки с обеих сторон.

– Я хотел выбросить его, – сказал Джон. – Много лет назад. До того, как всё это началось.

– Ты собирался просто выбросить единственное в своем роде галлюциногенное кровососущее растение в одну из мусорных корзин миссис Хадсон?

– Ты сам сказал мне его выбросить, – возразил Джон. Шерлок казался таким тёплым и уютным рядом с ним.

– Это было до того, как я узнал, что оно интересное.

– Есть такое понятие – слишком интересное.

Шерлок возмущённо посмотрел на него.

Впереди раздалось слабое гудение. Потом громче. Течение под ними усилилось, задул порывистый ветер. Зубы Джона клацнули.

– Нехорошо, – сказал он.

– Всё в порядке, – спокойно сказал Шерлок. Он выпрямился, его глаза сканировали окружающее пространство. – Хватайся за эту ветку, – указал он на низко висящее дерево.

Джон подпрыгнул, уцепился пальцами за ветку и подтянулся наверх. Он смотрел, как кровать с Шерлоком качалась на волнах.

– Шерлок! – закричал Джон, пиная ногами воздух.

– Она не сможет выдержать нас обоих, – откликнулся Шерлок. – Сломается.

Позади него мир, казалось, затаил всё своё туманное дыхание, прежде чем неожиданно обрушиться, и кровать неумолимо несла его к обрыву.

Он не сводил с Джона глаз, даже когда падал.

*

Дверь спальни была заблокирована. Лианы обвивались вокруг дверной ручки, проросли сквозь петли, проникали внутрь через зазор под дверью.

– Неудобно, – сказал Шерлок.

– Это реальность?

Шерлок замялся.

– Кажется реальным.

– Я не знаю больше, где реальность, – горестно сказал Джон.

– Признаю, что время стало… немного тяжело определить. – Шерлок смотрел в окно спальни.

– Ты мог бы позвонить Майкрофту, – сказал Джон. – Сбежать, пока оно отвлечётся на него.

Шерлок посмотрел на него.

– Шучу, – сказал Джон. – Просто шучу.

– Правда?

– Я не знаю. – Он вздохнул. – Я больше ни в чём не уверен.

Глаза Шерлока были бледными, пытливыми.

*

Трупы были сложены у дверей. В основном преступники. Плохие люди. Джон на это надеялся.

На лбу Шерлока выступили блестящие капельки пота, пока он затаскивал еще один труп внутрь, оставляя влажный кровавый след на досках пола. При этом он умиротворённо напевал про себя.

Жирные змееобразные стебли обвивали ближайший труп, подтягивая его к жаждущему рту.

– Таким ты видишь меня? – тихо спросил Шерлок, отпуская руки трупа. Они тут же плюхнулись на пол.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – Джон на него не смотрел. Джон смотрел на цветок, медленно, но уверенно переваривающий настоящего человека.

– Ты думаешь, я на это способен?

– У тебя холодильник постоянно забит кусками человеческих тел.

– Это запасные части, – сказал Шерлок. – Результаты моих экспериментов часто помогают реальным живым людям. Я думаю, что это намного перевешивает то маленькое неудобство, которое может ощутить мертвец в морге, когда недосчитается нескольких пальцев на ногах.

– И всё же я стою на своём.

– Как и я, – сказал Шерлок.

– О чём мы спорим?

– Мы спорим о том факте, что твоему подсознанию вовсе не кажется странным то, что я складирую трупы в нашей квартире.

– Ты бы предпочёл, чтобы я испугался?

– Да, – слишком яростно ответил Шерлок.

*

– Я бы испугался, – извиняющимся тоном сказал Джон, жалобно, ласково, одной рукой гладя Шерлока по спине. Они по-прежнему лежали в кровати. Когда они в последний раз из неё вылезали? – Честное слово.

– Хорошо, – сказал Шерлок, открывая глаза. Он совсем не выглядел отдохнувшим. Он перекатился на живот и свернулся клубочком, опустив голову Джону на грудь.

– Я не таким тебя вижу, – сказал Джон. – Ты хороший, Шерлок. Правда. Ты лучше меня.

Шерлок огорчённо заворчал, покачав головой.

– Я не знаю, как давно мы здесь, – сказал наконец Джон.

Шерлок пожал плечами, его это не волновало.

– Рано или поздно нам нужно будет поесть.

– Как и ему.

– Это… – нахмурился Джон, – не особо успокаивает.

*

– Господи. Это так неловко, – произнёс Лестрейд, затягивая наручники вокруг запястий Джона. – Я не собираюсь притворяться, что всё нормально, или что всё не перевернулось вверх тормашками в последний раз, когда вас арестовали. Но. У меня куча свидетелей, которые утверждают, что видели вас обоих, когда вы преследовали карманника в Ридженс парке, и…ну…

Он выразительно посмотрел на окровавленный труп у стены. Его лицо слегка позеленело.

– Это не то, чем кажется, – сказал Джон.

– Нет, это именно то, чем кажется, – поправил его Шерлок. – Возможно, вы захотите заглянуть на кухню, инспектор.

Он зашёл за угол. Джон закрыл глаза.

*

– Приятно знать, что я сохранил своё остроумие в твоих снах, – сказал Шерлок.

– Это и твои сны тоже. Это твоё остроумие.

– М-м, – Шерлок довольно хмыкнул. Он прижался губами ко лбу Джона, они были тёплыми и сухими. – Смерть довольно жестокое наказание для карманника, ты так не думаешь?

– Он был ужасным карманником. Уронил твой бумажник в грязь.

– Ах, ну раз так.

– Я так и думал, – сказал Джон. Ему было тепло и уютно. Двигаться не хотелось.

Он подумал, что сон должен был встревожить его, но сил на это совсем не было.

– Если бы я был растением, я бы позволил нам думать, что мы выиграли.

– Что?

– Глупая идея, конечно, хотя и весьма любопытная. Ведь растение на самом деле не обладает никаким мышлением, не говоря уже об интеллектуальных особенностях. Оно просто производит некую разновидность нейрохимического агента, чтобы усыпить свою жертву. – Шерлок замолчал, слегка покраснев. – Меня, по-видимому, тоже… ну, усыпили. До того, как я сумел выделить токсин.

– Значит, вот что с нами случилось? Нас усыпили?

– Ты не согласен?

– Да нет, – сказал Джон спустя мгновение. – Полагаю, согласен. – Он замялся. – Ты перестал уходить. В моих снах.

– Это становилось весьма неприятно. Как и огнестрельные ранения.

Джон закрыл глаза, ощутив внезапное жжение внутри.

– Извини. Я…

– Хотя…– Джон открыл глаза. – Мне кажется не очень справедливым, что у тебя есть окно в мою голову. Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты видел всё это.

– Ты уверен, что это твоя голова?

Джон моргнул, дёрнувшись.

– Что?

– Ты, кажется, абсолютно уверен, что это твои сны. Но, возможно, это мои сны. Они могут быть моими.

– Тогда почему… почему ты видел всё это во сне? – спросил Джон.

Шерлок печально рассмеялся.

– Это ты мне скажи, почему. Ты же заявлял, что разбираешься в человеческой природе. – Его тихое дыхание касалось губ Джона. Он открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, но снова его закрыл. Вместо этого судорожно вздохнул. – Я не знаю, что реально. Я не знаю, реально ли это. Я не могу больше доверять своим ощущениям.

В его голосе звучал потаённый безропотный ужас.

Джон сглотнул нарастающую панику, погладил Шерлока по затылку.

– Оно в моих чертогах, – сказал Шерлок. – Ты знал это?

Джон задумался об этом на долгую, ужасную секунду. Растение, конечно, проникло в его сны. Но принять то, что оно опутало лианами саму структуру разума Шерлока, внедряя себя повсюду, облепляя, удушая, перекручивая…

– Нам нужно убить его, – сказал Джон. Он кивнул сам себе, в последний раз погладил голову Шерлока, взъерошивая пальцами тёмные кудряшки. – Я собираюсь убить его.

Он встал.

– Джон, – сказал Шерлок.

– Я собираюсь убить его.

*

Джон открыл глаза.

Он был в своей маленькой спальне. Один.

Джон сел на кровати, моргая от яркого света. Затем встал и спустился по лестнице.

Шерлок сидел за столом и читал. Растения не было, потёртый стол был пустым и чистым. Никаких признаков растения не было, ни одного даже самого маленького скукоженного листика не осталось лежать в углу. Оно исчезло, как все исчерпавшие себя эксперименты Шерлока.

Джон сделал вдох.

Тяжелый растительный запах, наводнявший квартиру, пропал. Вместо него Джон ощутил другие запахи, знакомые запахи: пыль, и формальдегид, и сигаретный дым.

Какое-то болезненное ощущение появилось у него в груди, ощущение, название которому он не мог подобрать.

Он сел напротив Шерлока. Положил руки на стол. Поверхность была твёрдой, прочной.

Джон сделал еще один вдох. Выдох вышел прерывистым.

Шерлок поднял голову, встречаясь с ним взглядом. Он не говорил, не моргал. На его лице было какое-то загнанное, неуверенное выражение.

Они смотрели друг на друга.

Линолеум холодил босые ступни Джона.

Джон отвернулся, скользя взглядом по комнате. Всё было по-прежнему. Он кивнул и уткнулся взглядом в столешницу. Прочистил горло.

– Чаю? – спросил Шерлок.

– Ага, – сказал Джон, ещё раз судорожно вздохнув. Он снова поднял голову, встречая взгляд Шерлока. Натянуто улыбнулся. – Да, чаю было бы замечательно.

Шерлок кивнул и начал наполнять чайник водой.

_____________________________________________________  
* Джон имеет в виду "Маленький магазинчик ужасов" 1960 года. Сюжет фильма рассказывает про юного сотрудника цветочного магазина Сеймура Крелборна, который находит необычное растение. В процессе ухода за растением оказалось, что помимо удобрений и минералов цветок любит кровь, а особенно плодотворное воздействие на рост и развитие растения оказывает человеческое мясо.


End file.
